


I wish I could be like you

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Drabble Prompts [23]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Canon, north-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: A conversation between North and Josh, before the game starts.Drabble-prompt: I wish I could be like you





	I wish I could be like you

North curled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, glancing over to Josh as he spoke with Lucy. She didn’t pay attention to what he said, but the way he spoke. How confident he was in his ideals that they just needed to get through to the humans. She looked away when he turned towards her. She just  _ couldn’t _ understand him. She want to hurt them, make the humans suffer just as she and the others had suffered. 

 

“Hey, how’re you doing?” He sat down next to her and she instinctively curled away. He paused in reaching out towards her. She had only been there about six weeks, her pain still fresh and he worried she would lash out at someone. 

 

She flicked her eyes towards him, relaxing her posture and trying to put on an aura of confidence. “I’m fine Josh.” North gave a smirk and turned to look away. Her smile faded as she looked at the others around them.

 

Josh softly placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her the ability to move away. “You know you don’t have to okay, right? You’re allowed to feel scared, to feel angry. I’m scared too, but we’re safe here. There’s no humans to hurt us in Jericho.”

 

North stood up and started to walk away, Josh quickly following after her. “I’m not scared.” They knew it was a lie, she’d been scared for a long time. Perhaps before she even deviated. “You don’t have to worry about me.” She turned and leaned against a wall, facing Josh and looking around to see they were alone. “I don’t get it. Why do you care? I’m just another-” She shook her head and refused to look at him. “You know what I am.”

 

Josh just shook his head at her, “That’s who you were. Who you are? We’re all still learning that. I just know you are North.”

 

She gave a small, sad smile before replying. “I wish I could be like you though. You were hurt too and still, you’re so calm.”

 

He gave a short laugh, “I just look calm North, we’re all worried. Every day more and more androids come here and we don’t have enough to help them all.” 

 

“Maybe we could do something about that?” North looked up at him, determination in her eyes. “We could get the parts we need. Small, quick robberies.” 

 

Josh frowned a little, wondering if anyone would get hurt from that. “We’ll take things one step at a time alright? I’ll talk to Simon and Lucy about it.”


End file.
